The Hard Way!
by Merlin's Hat
Summary: What do you do when your sent to Hogwarts? What do you do when you shoot ice out of your fingertips? What do you do when you meet the guy that you cant stand? You cant do anything, you just get through life the way Bella Linsford does. The hard way!
1. A littile History

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning only to see the mirror's reflection and guess what! I looked nothing like J.k Rowling. So you know what that means? I (sadly) own nothing but Bella and a few other minor characters.

A-N Yes people this is my first story and im extremely nervous, because im not sure if you people out there will like it at all. Though all I ask of you is that you take the time to review and hit me with your opinions (which I hope will be good) munches on a cookie If it helps I offer all my readers cookies, they are choc chip. (I hope you like choc chip)

* * *

There was just darkness. There was no hope. There was no savior or no hero. There was no power or faith. There was nothing but the darkness. I extend my hands, trying to

Grasp anything between my palms. Looking for any sign of hope, but the darkness shatters and I fall to my knees, tears flowing down my pale face forming trails of pain.

The dream came again, it always comes. Just when I think it's gone, it will reappear. I just don't know what it's telling me, there's a message there but I can't see it. It's like when some one decides to blindfold you and you try so hard to see through. These dreams have started ever since ive come here. By here I mean "London, England", Trust me it's really not the place I want to be right now. My home was and still is to me Sydney, Australia. Though when my Mother died I was sent to live with my horrid Aunty Janis. Though whom else who would have bothered to take in a melodramatic 16 year old teenager like me? And for that im extremely grateful to my aunty, even if she's a littlie wacky in the head. You could probley even say im a pain in the ass compared to other sweet, sensitive littlie girls and if it wasn't for her I would be living on some random foot path begging for my food.

So what ever did happen to my father, that's pretty simple? He left my mother and me to go run of with some receptionist at his work. Did he ever come back? Of course he didn't and if he tried I would have kicked his ass to Antarctica. No seriously, im skilled in the art of karate, mother insisted I get educated in self-defense because of the lack of male figures in my life and if I was to get hurt I could easily fight back. So that brings me back to the fact that im stuck in this house with a crazy old lady to look after me until I turn 17. Ahh….. The sweet pleasure of knowing I have only one year left to freedom. Now I think its time for you to know who I really am, im a witch. Not those ones that own pointy hats and are disgustingly ugly with fat moles everywhere. But a witch that's

Going to Hogwarts to learn how to live in the magical world. Im a witch that goes by the name of Bella linsford, I used to go to the Sydney academy of magic but since my transfer ive been enrolled in Hogwarts. Apparently the best magic school in London my aunty says along with "you should be proud Bella; it's such an honor that they had an opening for you and not all the other talented students so eager to go". But I know the real reason I got accepted, it's the other gift life has chosen to place upon me. The gift of ice, it's an extraordinary ability handed down from my fathers' great great grandmother who had this power too. So not only am I a witch from my mothers side but I have the power to turn whatever object I want into ice. Wicked right, well not when I had to explain to everyone why their cat or even children were frozen. This was only because I couldn't control the ability when I was younger but in the end I got the hang of it and the children and cats eventually defrosted. So not such a big deal back then, but now it is. I have to go to a whole new school where everyone is going to learn about my ability and JUDGE, JUDGE, JUDGE. Back at my former school people already knew since practically half of the students weren't witches or wizards they were gifted (as my old head master used to call us) yes gifted kids like me. Our school taught everyone, that's what I particularly loved about it; it had no objections, even to the most dangerous of us like the vampires and werewolves. The teachers knew what to do in dangerous situations and how to control everyone. The werewolves had their own forest every full moon and the vampires had their own feed every night to satisfy their cravings. I was happy but here I feel excluded, from what I heard werewolves and vampires were creatures banished in London. I mean i couldn't believe my ears, some of my best friends were werewolves or vampires and they were perfectly safe, I knew how to handle them and they knew how to handle themselves. Though here I am standing in my dull, unsettled room staring out the window wishing that life will drag me back to my old school and my still alive mother.

"Bella get your ass down here, dinners nearly ready"

Ah there goes my aunty screaming for me to go down for dinner. Will that old hag ever learn that I don't have to obey her commands like a sad littlie maid?

"Hold your horses already, im coming"

"What are you talking about Bella; I don't have any horses with me"

Aunty Janis is so wacky and crazed that she doesn't even know any of the simplest muggle proverbs.

"Argh don't worry Aunt, it was just a saying" I screamed as I made my way down the circular stairs"

"You and your crazy sayings dear, when will you ever learn to stop with those silly words of junk"

"Old habits die young"

Aunty Janis gives me a look of confusion until she realised what I had said.

"Ahh child go speak your mad words somewhere else like your room"

Smirking I reply "but what about dinner dear aunty, isn't that why you called me"

"Well I don't think you deserve any with all those disrespectful words of mumble jumble you have been speaking"

"Oh please don't send me--1000-- to bed without any food in my stomach, what will the people at Hogwarts think, a young innocent girl denied of any food"

"But……….."

"They will start to accuse the guardian, and then local magic child care authorities will come and arrest you and there will be nothing I will able to do for you my aunty. Do you

Really want that my aunt, you will have no house and have to live in the streets of some muggle town and you know what else aunty?"

Aunty Janis reply's with a terrified look

"What….?"

"You will end up begging food from MUGGLE people"

"Oh goodness NO, Jacobbbbbbbbbbb come get the girl some food and send it to her room"

Smiling I walk the long steps that lead back to my room

"This game is just way too easy, I think I need better things to occupy my time with"

"What's up with the crack hole place"

Yes that was the first thing I said when I entered platform 9 ¾. I mean who the hell walks through a wall, any single muggle could be watching but hey NO lets go through the wall. There should be a better suitable way to travel wizards and witches to this Hogwarts place. Why not a plane like we did, that was safe and we never got caught by muggles. Just like these people probley do walking through a wall like that. Outrageously stupid it is, but what does my opinion matter, no ones here to listen to it. Aunty Janis didn't even stay around; instead she just dropped me off without a single goodbye. Not like I care anyways, what was she again. Oh yeah that's it, A FAT HAG. The relief of saying abusive words always seems to calm me down. So here I am, 40 minutes early because the hag had this thing with me being super early so I don't miss the train, like come on. Yeah 15 minutes early would have been alright but 40 is dam right stupid. Now lets consider the options, do I continue to stare at the train in this annoyingly empty station? While everyone starts running in screaming for their littlie friends. Or can I avoid the excitement and all these high spirits by entering the train now and finding a nice littlie compartment. Oh what a hard decision. NOT.

Looks like its going to be option B. Can you imagine the look on people's faces when they realize I don't go to their school? Its going to be all **"**oh look a new girl, lets go talkto her and invite her to like join our group and like hang out and like share secrets and then like all become best friends" The thought of that happening almost want to make me gag. Pleassssse ill rather die before I let myself be sucked into that situation.

I quickly heave myself onto the train and travel down the hallway until I reach an empty compartment located in the back. This particular compartment looks strangely hid from all the rest like it was built in the corner on purpose. I barely even noticed the one door poking out in the hall way when I made my way towards it. I went gawkily inside, sat down on the lonely sofa and looked out the window wondering how my life at Hogwarts was going to possibly turn out.

40 minutes of staring out the window and munching on a cookie leads me to stick my hand in my bag searching for that dam book I was reading.

"Ahh yes ive got it"

I grab the copy of _Camelot's shadow _out of my bag and rest it on my thigh. Just when I was beginning to start my fascinating book, a sudden jolt brings me forward to where I hit my head against the sofa directly across from me.

"Crappppppppppppp"

Oh that really really hurt; rubbing my forehead I get up and return to my previous seat. It seems the train had decided to leave; ha-ha wouldn't it be funny if random students were late or kids started falling out the windows. Hmm I think that's a bit to harsh, lets just stick to the kids running after the train. That would be good Entertainment, the one thing I need on this crummy train.

_A matter of 5 seconds later_

"Stop…..please, stop" screamed a pale little black haired boy

I look out the window to spot a kid running after the train.

Note to self: choose career as a physic. I Start Laughing until something hits me,

Why is it that watching people struggle amuses me? I shrug and continue my laughing, what a cruel cruel person I am.

Though I really can't forget the book.

I find that the act of romance was so dull in the roman Arthur times or maybe it is just the way the book displays it. In the end it leads me to go play with my various strands of blue, lying in the front of my face. Weird huh, to have half my hair colored blue, well I don't find that at all. I being able to shoot ice from my finger tips gave me a different look on life and I guess my normal black hair bored me. So Wamoo the blue came in, it also adds more emphasis to the icy blue eyes my mother passed down to me. I continue trying to wrap the piece of hair around my finger, desperate to make a twirl. But I sighed in disappointment at the hopeless strand because it seemed my hair never did want to curl. It was just plain straight; nothing interesting ever seemed to come out of it.

_Knock knock _

"Ahh …… um hold on a minute"

Panicking I look at the reflection in the window, thank Merlin. My hair isn't all over my face and my clothes are straightened, not creased. Praying that this is not a group of girls waiting to pounce on me, I open the door. I sigh in relief as I noticed the small boy looking up at me.

"Umm miss I was told to pass this on to you"

"Right, thanks"

He took this as his cue and left immediately, afraid I might suddenly bite him. So juvenile these poor, littlie, weak Year 1's, im betting I was never like that. I slowly unwrap the letter from the envelope and stretch it out before my face.

_Dear Mrs. Linsford _

_I congratulate you in making it to Hogwarts. I hope that you enjoy the many school years you have left to complete and that we can make you're learning here something you will use and never forget. Your belongings will be sent off to your dormitory when you arrive but unlike the other students I wish that you catch a ride in the boats with the many first years, so that you can experience what others have once had. When you arrive you will be greeted by Mrs. McGonagall and from there you will receive further instructions. Enjoy the rest of the train ride and I look forward to meeting you._

_Head Master of Hogwarts _

_School of wizardry and magic_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Oh isn't this just peachy, looks like im going to have to ride with the first years. Is riding on a boat one of the best experiences you can have. I highly doubt it; there are way too many possibilities of getting pushed in or just simply falling in. God this is going to be utter embarrassment isn't it? So far all this school has offered me is torture, torture and torture.

Looking up at the carriages roof I scream

"Why must you HATE ME?"

_Boom _

The train suddenly lurches forward and for the second time that day I fall,

Landing on my face

"AHHHHHHH, you stupid PIECE OF CRAP" I kick the bench in anger until I feel the pain spreading up my legs.

"What happens to the warnings you're meant to get when it's suddenly going to stop." i mutter

Moving aside the curtains of the carriage I see the many students filling out. I feel my body start to panic.

Do I really want to go out there and face everyone? Well im going to have to do it sooner or later……. But right now I think ill prefer later.

_16 minutes pass_

After waiting silently for a few minutes I decide it's safe to move out. Sneaking out of the carriage as fast as possible, I start to pray that the train doesn't start to move on me. If that happened I would have no choice but to jump out the window. Dam that image is so unsettling in my brain that it hurts. Hold on, wasn't I going to allow other students to fall out the window for my amusement. Though when it comes to me, even in a life or death situation it hurts to think about it. Shessh! I really am some cruel person. I probley belong in Slytherin, that or Gryffindor. Yes I have been doing my research, im no going to show up at some school not knowing what to expect. That just leaves me wide open for an attack from older pranksters. I know all about their school and teachers. Smirking I jump off the train to find that the last carriage has gone off with the prefects.

"Perfect"

I make my way over to where the winy first years are all huddling together from the cold. An old man suddenly appears from out the corner

"Ello first yearys, my name is old jack black. Im here to elp ya onto the boatys. So be good littlie students and follow me on. By the way don't touch the giant squidy down there"

The students start to pile onto the boats but i stay back waiting, until these littlie voices's got my attention

"Is he mentally retarded or something"

Laughing I turn around to see the same boy who handed me my letter and this small blonde girl.

"Don't be so mean peter, if Hogwarts had hired him don't you think he would the least bit smart" the girl spoke back

"Oh I hope not then maybe all the Hogwarts staff would be a bunch of idiots" I replied

Finally seeming to notice someone else was there they turned to stare at me in shock

"Weren't you meant to be in one of the carriages, you're a bit too old to be a first year" the blonde girl accused

"No, Dumbledore said she had to ride with us, she's new like us" the boy said while pointing at me

_The littlie shit read my letter _

"You know it's rude to point and READ MY LETTERS" I said

"Oh bugger, I didn't mean to. Just curious and all"

"Curiosity killed the cat "I reply

"It did. It never killed any of my cats" he said while scratching his head

"You are an idiot you know that peter" the blonde girl said to his face

She turned to me with a sincere smile and extended her hand

"Sorry about that, im Melissa and this dumb head here is Peter"

"Hey I can introduce myself you know" peter shouted

"Just shut up and hop in the boat" she replied

"What's your name?"

"Oh im Bella Linsford, just moved here from Sydney, Australia"

"So you came from down under? Sweet" she said while moving over to get in the boat

"So where's your uniform" she said while pointing up and down at my clothes

They consisted of black converse, black knee tights, a denim skirt, my white shirt and my red vest.

"Pretty stylish isn't it……. Oh shit my uniform" finally realising that everyone was in black robes

"You can say that again. I think I lost my shoe in there" peter said while kneeling towards the water

"Ey boy stop leaning into the water, the squid goanna have ya ead" Jack Black screamed from the other boat

"Mr. Squid, can you give me back my shoe. My mother paid 10 gallons for a pair of those shoes, I can't show up in one" he screamed at the water

"Is he always like that" I said to Melissa

"I don't know I just met him today" she retorted

"Then pray he doesn't get into your house" I said

"I already did, in the train"

"Good thinking"

"So about the uniform" Melissa said bringing me back to resent topic

"Oh yeah…" I said looking down

"I guess I just forgot. I mean me being alone in a compartment, there was no one to remind me" I said

"Didn't you get a prefect visiting you?"

"No" I said shaking my head

"Probley missed your compartment then, bad luck"

"Yeah. Its always bad luck with me" I say

"Don't worrrrrr…… Merlin look at the castle"

I turn only to find myself staring at a castle so beautiful and breathtaking, it blew me away

"That's Hogwarts" I mutter

Jack black hearing me turns his head and shouts over

"It sure is darling, it sure is"

* * *

Well there it is, my first (and probley pathetic) story. Please review and don't be too harsh! Also I want to recommend a book to my readers, its called _Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. _Please if you want cheak it out. 


	2. Lost shoes, Peas and Secret Loves

Disclaimer: I still haven't turned into J.k Rowling. This means I own nothing but Bella and other minor characters.

A-N Right here's the second chapter Enjoy!

* * *

"Here ill elp ya out of the boaty littlie lady" Jack Black said while extending his hand towards me

"Don't worry I think I can manage" I reply

"No worries then"

"Now Kiddies be quiet and ollow me up this long funnel" he shouts over the many squeals of first years.

Hopping off the last boat I turn to face peter

"Are you coming peter"

"I need to get my shoe; my mother is going to kill me" he says until he turns back towards the water

"MR SQUID HAND ME BACK MY SHOE"

"He's not going to give you back your shoe peter, just forget it" Melissa says standing next to me"

"But it was a good shoe" he whimpers

"Peter its ok, don't worry ill buy you a new shoe" I say while moving over to the boat and helping him out

"You will" he says suddenly cheering up

"Yes, I will but I want to know one thing"

"What"

"How the hell did the shoe end up in the water?"

"That's a long long story" he says

"Ive got all the time in the world" I reply

"Actually you only have the time we have until we reach Hogwarts" Melissa says with a smug look

"Oh shut up"

"So you see that's how the squid stole my shoe" peter exclaimed

"Shessh that really was a long story Peter" Melissa says

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he replies

"Though hey, it got us through the long walk up to the castle didn't it" I say

Suddenly noticing my surroundings, the castle entrance I remembered who I had to meet.

"Where's Miss. Mc Gonagall, I was meant to meet her. Wasn't I?"

"Yes you were Miss. Linsford" a sharp voice answers from behind me

Turning around I come face to face with the woman I assume is Mrs. Mc Gonagall

Staring at her she starts to speak with a cross face

"Miss Linsford where is your Uniform" she says with a stern voice

"Oh about that, you see I kind of forgot to get dressed and there was no one with me in my carriage to remind me."

"The prefect"

"Yep none of them came either, you really must teach them some ground rules miss"

"Our prefects are perfectly trained Miss Linsford and if you don't mind you will simply have to enter in your normal clothes until we can get you a set of your uniform to you"

"No problem at all"

"Now, Miss Linsford you will make your entrance after the first years are sorted. Professor Dumbledore will then introduce you to the school and then it will be time for you to be sorted. I presume you know about the houses groups?"

"Yes I did my research but I just don't understand who sorts us. A professor?"

"I guess, Miss Linsford you needed to do more research then" she said while walking over to the first years to begin her "Here at Hogwarts blah blah blah" speech

"That doesn't help" I mutter

"By the way Miss Linsford you will be sorted by a Hat" she turns to tell me and then continues her speech.

"A HAT!"

This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder, first we are expected to run through a wall, jump on a boat to get to Hogwarts and now be sorted by a hat.

At the end of my seventh year ill be surprised if I haven't gone crazy with madness. On top of that Dumbledore wants to introduce me in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL. Doesn't he know what that does to a teenage hormonal girl? Obviously not, it all equals to a whole ton of embarrassment. Though if it's an introduction he wants it's an introduction he'll get, let's make this interesting by showing the students exactly what Bella Linsford it capable of. Mwahahah!

But before I can do that i need some cookies, where can I get cookies around here. Bull's-eye the first years are sure to have some stuck in their pockets. But I don't know any of them except for…………

"Peter. Peter. PETER"

"Yeahhhhh?"

"Do you have any cookies?"

"I don't think so, but I have a broken chocolate bar?"

"Hmmm…….Ill think ill pass"

"No problem, but I and Melissa have to go in now Bella"

"Oh well ill see you later, say bye to Melissa for me"

"Yeah well can do, Bye!" he says while walking through the big solid doors

That means im going to have to enter in a few moments, doesn't it? Oh crap!

Somewhere far away (well more like a few meters away) a group of young mischievous boys were seated in the crowded hall.

"Padfoot will you stop throwing those peas at me" a James potter screamed

"Wow some ones grumpy today, is it because a young redhead here isn't taking to you"

"When does she ever talk to him?" Peter squeaked in

"When she's insulting him peter, you should know that by now"

"Oh yeah...That's when"

"Listen Lily will go out with me this year, I can feel it" James said while running his hand through his wild, untamed hair.

"Alright mate but personally i think you have way too many feelings these days. But you know that doesn't solve our other problem"

"We have a problem? What problem" James said totally clueless

"That remus is all alone with no one to ogle his eyes after"

"Yes I agree with you on that padfoot. I think we should get a lady for our friend moony here"

"I had noticed that he had a bit of a fancy for Samantha last year and there were those special looks he shared with Bianca" James said

"Will you two please stop discussing my love life like…..? Hold on I wasn't sharing any special looks with Bianca?"

"What love life? You don't have one" said Sirius

"Yes I do, just because I don't go shagging every girl I see like you padfoot, doesn't mean I don't have a love life"

"Who could you possibly have shagged in the summer then?"

"You know padfoot; it could have been that Denise girl that lives across from Remus" said James

"Yes she's an option, Plus you never know, Remus could have just walked over for a cup of tea and then BAM" exclaimed Sirius

"Ahh stop it, im not having any secret affairs with ANYONE" Remus said

"Exactly the reason why you need a lady" James said

"How did I get myself into this?" Remus whined

"You became friends with the big headed James Potter, the extremely handsome Sirius Black and ummm squeaky Peter Pettigrew"

"Oi I don't have a big head"

"And im not squeaky" said a squeaky voice

James turned to peter "peter stop squeaking like that man, your giving me a head ache"

"I stand corrected on the squeakiness of Peter's voice and the matter of James inflated head" Sirius stated

"My head is………..Padfoot I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THE PEAS"

Sirius grinned cheekily

"Sirius where are you getting these peas from anyway" a Remus lupin exclaims

"Just this handy spell I conjured up while spending half the summer locked up in my room"

"Oh what a handy spell padfoot, being able to shoot peas out of your wand. Im so fascinated" said James while putting on a sarcastic voice

"Geez Prongs no need to be jealous at my amazing talents, Just be happy that you have a handsome, attractive, Beautiful, gorgeous, striking, good-looking, amazing"

"You know Sirius your just saying different words that have practically the same meaning" Remus said

"Yes but they all mean that im Handsome, which I am. Plus doesn't it technicality imply that I have a large vocabulary?" Sirius said

"Well yes but you see" Remus said, stumbling with his words.

"See Prongs I have a bigger vocabulary then you, I always told you so"

"Remus tell Sirius he doesn't have a bigger vocabulary then me" James wined to Remus

"Why do we care who has a bigger vocabulary?"

"Its more the matter of teaching padfoot here that he isn't always right" said James

"Ok Ok Prongs I agree that you have a bigger….."

"Yes, go ahead and say it Padfoot"

"A bigger HEAD"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" James growled

"Don't go all wolfish on me now prongs, that's Remus job" Sirius said while winking at Remus

"That was disturbing in so many ways" Remus said shaking his head

"Man when's the food going to get here im starving?" Sirius complained

"Padfoot the first years aren't even inside the hall yet" said James

"How long does it take them to move their winy legs, I bet their fat aren't they. That's why it's taking so long, cause their too fat and can't move to the door. Or even get through the door. Oh no Hogwarts is going to be full of fat people, this cannot be happening. Their going to eat all the food and we will starve and have to eat each other. NOOOO, but if so I bags peter, look at him he's full of meat yumm! Said Sirius

"Me, don't eat ME" says a squeaky voice down the table

"Settle down Sirius. We will not be eating anyone, least of all peter" Remus said

"Padfoot what's up with you and your issues with fat people?" said James

Sirius stood up gaining the attention of everyone on the Gryffindor table, he looked down on James.

"Nothing, why are you accusing me of such manners Prongs. Cause you know what? I love fat people like a fat boy loves cake"

"Nice to know that you would care if I put on a few pounds Sirius" a fellow student by the name of Dave Gudgeon shouted from down the table.

The whole Gryffindor table erupted into laughter while the surrounding house's looked around in confusion.

"Dave how could I not care, me being such a handsome, gorgeous, striking…"

"Oh here he goes again" James leaned over to Remus and muttered in his ear

"Don't worry the doors should open any minute now" Remus replied

"Thank Merlin"

"And im also, good- looking, sexy oh and did I mention handsome"

"Yes I think you did" Peter squeaked

"Well then im also attractive"

BOOM

Around 70 trembling first years entered the hall spinning their heads in different directions, looking at the tables, the floating candles or simply the students and staff.

"Finally you shrimps have entered, and look Prongs their not fat" Sirius shouted while taking his seat

"Potter control your friend, he's interrupting the opening mass" the red head that goes by lily whispered fiercely to James.

"My dear lily flower I can do no more to control this wild beast but will you take the honors of going out with me" James whispered back

"POTTER how many times must I say, NO. And give up with the fancy words potter. They won't work.

Rejected James turned to his friend and said

"Shut your trap Padfoot"

"See what she does to you Prongs, makes you all cranky. I don't like cranky people as much as I don't like fat people"

"I thought you liked fat people like a fat boy likes cat"

"I did say that didn't i" Sirius said while scratching his long shaggy hair.

"Well now I guess I don't like cranky people like I don't like cats"

"Can you two be quiet and watch the sorting, Miss Mc Gonagall is giving us bad looks" said Remus

"But it gets worse every year Moony and why must there be so many of them. Do they know their denying me of my food?"

"Sirius you will get your food, just watch for now"

"Your wish is my command" Sirius said while nodding his head like a genie.

"Now it's a pleasure to welcome our new student from Sydney, Australia, Isabella Linsford"

"Dam"

* * *

A-N Yep there it is. All I have to say is REVIEW and I will be happy and throw you all imaginary cookies. 


	3. what HUFFLEPUFF

Disclaimer: _Boom._

The door to my room falls.

"Were the FBI, Put your hands over your head." A man in black shouts from the doorway to my room

"What? I didn't do anything. What charges are there against me?

"Claiming that you own the works of J.K Rowling" said the man

"But I wrote a disclaimer, I swear" I shriek in despair

"You are going to federal prison for a long long time lady," he said while laughing evilly.

"But I didn't do anything, I don't own anything. It's all J.K Rowling's" I plea

"Handcuff her"

"Noooo" I scream as they dragged me off.

A-N Just to make it clear, before I start to get any hate mail. My character is not a Mary-sue, you will start to see Bella's flaws in this chapter, and that she is not perfect. Sure she could shoot ice out of her fingers but that in no way means she more power full then Voldemort. As J.K Rowling put it "Voldemort is the greatest Dark Wizard of all time"

* * *

Yes here I am, only moments away from facing everyone. Im sure i could just run away, there would be some way to get out of here. Yet again my Aunty would probley just drag me back, so what's the use. 

I wait, fumbling with the sleeve of my shirt. The nerves start to kick in and I get a bit queasy. Leaning against the wall for support I stare at the doors waiting for them to open and show me the many faces.

"I don't know if I can do this. They will either accept me or ill be a social outcast," I murmur to myself.

I cannot break down now. I have to be and show that Im strong. My mother had faith in me and I must in myself

After a few moments I Straiten up from the wall and walk right to the centre of the large, superior doors. A creaking sound escapes and the doors slowly open. I brace myself for what will come and look straight ahead. I see the hall packed with the many students separated into four tables. I notice that the staff is sitting at the front and Dumbledore is standing and waiting for me to walk up. I start to make the journey up the long aisle; I keep my head facing forward and avoid making any eye contact with students. That is until I hear a voice.

"Ahh she's a hot one, how much do you bet I could get her in bed in the next 5 days"

I stop in my tracks. I sharply turn my head to the side to face him. He has an extremely pale face and white/ blonde hair. I make my way down to his table until Im standing directly in front of him.

"So have you come for quick shag then?" he questioned while remaining on his seat

I bend down to face him

"I don't think so"

I extend my hand until I reach his fingers on the tabletop. I pause, then without a hesitation I freeze them to the table.

"WHAT THE…. AHHH"

Smirking I walk away in satisfaction. Nothing too big on my first day and im sure that would make my mother proud.

Finally making it to the front I turn to see the students gawking at me with a mixture of surprise and shock on their face. Suddenly hating all their staring I turn to Dumbledore. He notice's my awkwardness and points to the seat with the hat lying on top. I nod, pick up the hat and take my seat. I can still hear the squeals of the boy and his friends trying to free his fingers. Smiling at the sight I Place the hat on my head, I felt it get into my thoughts.

_Ahh, Bella Linsford all the way from Sydney, Australia. Long trip huh? Well I can see you have your Pride Bella and alot of arrogance too. There is also that bloody hell of a temper you contain. A trait from your father I see. I suppose you could do well in Slytherin, it would teach you how to use and control that temper of your. You also have a thirst to prove yourself so Gryffindor is an open option for you. Hmm-hard decision this is and I know you are not much of a brainier, so I guess Ravenclaw would not do. Then I also believe that the sincerity and honesty you have deep down only really leaved you with one house. Therefore, that would just have to be _

"_HUFFLEPUFF" it screamed _

No No No this is not possible. They can't put me in HUFFLEPUFF; I know what house that is for. The leftovers, kids that don't know anything and are mentally impede. They could have even put me in slytherin, I wouldn't care. At least slytherin was destined for Greatness and could teach you a great deal about dark arts. I got up off the stool and walked towards the cheering table. Apparently they were happy they had someone with talent at all. Sitting down between some long brown haired boy and his red headed mate I keep my eyes on the table waiting for some grub. I got impatient and start to tap my fingers on the table.

"Do you mind" the brown head tells me, his voice full of irritation

"What" I shot back until I looked down on the table and noticed the consent _tapping_ noise

"Oh right, it's a habit"

"Yeah I can tell," he said turning his head back to Dumbledore but then he hesitated and turned his head right back to face me.

"So do you like it here so far? Hogwarts and all?"

"I guess it's alright but no offence ill rather be back in the oz then here at Hogwarts"

"Yeah I feel your pain, don't worry you'll get used to it though"

"How exactly do you feel my pain?"

"I was born and raised in Ireland until I was 14 and then my family decided to come to London so here I am"

"Did they have to introduce you in front of everyone like they so happened to do to me"

He laughed and I immediately liked the smile that came to his face

"No they just did that to you because of your um" he put on a doubtful look not knowing what to refer my special ability by.

Smiling I said "you can just call it my errrrrr…. ability"

"Right" he put on a weird face before continuing

"By the way im Oliver Macleod" extending his hand towards me

I shook his hand "im Bella Linsford"

A smile lit his face and he suddenly began to laugh

"Um did I miss something?"

"No, I was just thinking back to earlier. When you froze Lucius hands over there"

"So that's his name" pausing for a second before continuing

"As far as im concerned he deserved it"

"He deserves a lot of things" he paused before breaking into yet another breathtaking smile

"And that was one of them"

I start to laugh

"So was Hufflepuff the house you expected to get placed in," he said while slightly leaning forward

"Honestly, no. I thought I was going to get put in Slytherin""

"You don't look all that evil to me"

"No not evil, maybe cruel at times, but not evil"

"Why no thought to getting put into Hufflepuff then"

"It's just that I was told"

"Let me guess, you heard that Hufflepuff is a house full of dimwits who can't use a wand for crap"

"Yeah that kind of sums it up"

"I thought the same thing too when I got sorted into this house but ive grown to love it and most of the people here are not as dumb or slow as you think. Don't get all mixed up in the stereotypes given to us"

Not knowing what to say I just nodded my head.

He just stared at me before turning to grab some of the food that had appeared.

I didn't want him to stop talking to me I quickly grabbed his attention with another random question.

"What makes every house unique then?" I ask

He looked startled for a second before answering.

"Gryffindors are meant to be known for their braveness and nobleness. Ravenclaw's are the smart ones, full of intelligence; I smirked knowing exactly that I would never in a million years be put in ravenclaw. He looked confused at my facial expression, not knowing I was amused at an inside joke. Nevertheless he continued. Hufflepuff's are known for our _sincerity, honesty, and kind-heartedness. Last of all, are the _Slytherins who are usually people with alot of pride and arrogance but it's a mystery why potter or black didn't get put there seeing how their egos are so big it would probley take up the whole hall.

"Potter, Black. Who are they?"

"See the guy over there with the weird, out-of control hair and those big round glasses," he said while pointing.

"Yeah"

"Well that's Potter. James Potter to be correct"

_He looked quite handsome but Im not going to say that out load any time soon. _

"So what's your fury with him all about?"

"Well it's not just me you see, I think practically every guy in the other houses hate him. He just acts as if he is a king or something, same goes with black."

"Which one is black?"

"The guy sitting next to potter is Black, Sirius black"

_All right when I said James was hot, that was nothing compared to when I laid eyes on Sirius. He just had this thing about himself. With the long shaggy black hair that falls in his face, the grey intense eyes that reveal everything and that nice muscular build. I would call any girl crazy or blind not to find this guy attractive. _

I turn back towards him, "They don't look all that horrible,"

"Just wait till you meet them. Then your perspective will change. I also recommend you stay away from them, their all trouble"

He leans forward to grab one of the desserts that had appeared.

_He really doesn't like them much does he? Though who is he to decide who I should and shouldn't stay near. _

"Ok I guess," I say unconvinced

He notices the doubt in my voice

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No its just that I can judge for myself you know" a hint of anger rising

"Well im just letting you know what the right kind of people are. Moreover, their group are not some of them. You'll get no where hanging out with them"

"Well I can figure that by myself," I snapped

He put on an offended look then shook his head like knowing he had made a mistake. He then went to talk to the orange haired boy, ignoring me completely.

This is just Great, I was about to make a descent and probley my only friend and I go screw it all up.

This was harder then I remember it being. Making friends that is. Everyone here are so guarded and seem to keep to themselves or their friendship groups. I presume it's because they think I might hurt them with my magic fingers. Geez I probley shouldn't have frozen lucius fingers, too late now.

Oliver was the only one that was brave enough to speak up. Of course just like I thought they judged me and now im a social outcast.

I will spend the next two years being excluded and known as the freak.

I finish my plate just as it disappeared. Standing up from my seat I hurry to follow the many new Hufflepuff students that were being lead by the prefect to the common room.

"What a dreadful day." I mutter to myself as I walk up the stairs to a dorm full of loneliness.

* * *

A-N Yep there was chapter three. Review please or chap 4 might not come! 


	4. Bet's

A-N Here's another chapter. Please Please review or I just won't be bothered to update anymore. I need some INSPIRATION PEOPLE.

* * *

"Did you see it Prongs; she froze lucius HAND to a TABLE. Can you believe it?" Sirius shouted once they were safely in their messed up dorm.

'It was hilarious, I swear I nearly shitted my self right there and then. What a shame she didn't get Sniverius" he continued

"Now that would have been even more entertaining" James answered

"Ahh I see someone not grumpy anymore. You know im starting to get bored with your mood swings buddy"

"What are you talking about, I don't have mood swings"

"That's what you think" mumbled Remus

"See even Remus is agreeing"

"That's because he loves your ass" James retorted

"WHAT, I in no way loves Sirius ass"

"Remus you really shouldn't be ashamed that you love my ass. Trust me all the girls adore it and im sure even some guys must love it or envy it"

Shaking his head Remus said" Look what you did James, now he's going to go on about this all week"

"Shows you what you get, disagreeing with the almighty JAMES POTTER"

"Can we change the subject from Sirius Ass?"

"sure lets talk about how im going to woo the new girl" Sirius exclaimed  
"your going to what" Remus asked

"Going to hook up with the new girl, you know to add to my list"

"Do you think she will fall for your errrrrr charms Sirius? From what I saw she didn't take any crap from Lucius" Remus asked Sirius

"Of course she will fall for my charms Moony, everyone does. Their non-resistible."

"Let's make this interesting Padfoot, are you in for a bet "

"Interesting indeed Prongs. What's the bet?"

"As you said you have to "woo" the new girl"

"Simple"

"But you have only 5 days"

"5 DAYSSSSSS"

"Yep, if you charms are so non-resistible it shouldn't be a problem" James said with a smirk

This defiantly got Sirius cocky

"You're on"

* * *

"Sirius this is not a good idea." Remus tired to explain to Sirius from across the hall table.

"Look what's the worst that could happen to me?"

"She could freeze your balls off"

"Well besides that?"

"She could freeze you completely"

"Shessh stop being so negative Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you're begging me to help you unfreeze your balls"

"Alright whatever. Where's Prongs anyways, his lily flower is already in the hall. Shouldn't he be he ogling at her? Strange strange; I think I need a few moments to register it"

_5 seconds later_

"Have you registered it yet?" Remus asked plainly

"No a few more seconds"

_5 seconds pass _

"Now"

"Yes it's safe to talk now"

"Well I was about to tell you before you went into your register this moment thingo that James had a bit of crisis this morning"

"What kind of crisis, did he try to magically make his hair messier because if he did I need my camera? I can't miss out on his face all inflated like last time" Sirius said while eagerly rising out of his chair, ready to make a dash.

"NO Sirius his face is still UN-inflated"

"Dam, what happened then?"

"Tried to make himself more mature by using a spell. Of course it backfired and now he's wont stop screaming poetry at people. But I sent him to go find McGonagall"

"WHY you do that, I could have provided an extremely embarrassing day for him"

"Precisely why I did it, to save him from you. Im starting to think its going to have to become a daily job"

"What? Saving people from me"

"Yes"

"Such a nice hearted man you are Moony" Sirius said while slapping him on the back

"Should I go … What the hell is that?"

**_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes_**

**_I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype _**

**_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity_**

Practically all of the heads in the hall turned to face the pale black haired girl. She had in her hands a small device connected to wires that blasted out music in her ears. She also wasn't all that shy directing by the way she was dancing into the hall.

"What the hell is that" Sirius whispered to Remus

"It appears to be a muggle device that is called an Mp3"

"M Pea tree"

"No Sirius, an MP3"

"Never mind, it's my moment to make a move. Wish me luck"

"Do you think you need luck?"

"Your right I don't, im too irresistible"

Sirius made his way down the aisle's until he reached the back of her.

She didn't have very much friends considering how half the Hufflepuff's had all scooted down to the other end of the table. Though she didn't take much notice of this and continued to move her head to the beat. Here he went.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have eyes that look like the sky?"

She heard that alright

_Bella: That is the lamest pick up line I have ever heard. The guys at my school could do so much better. Better just ignore him._

She didn't reply

_Sirius: Why isn't she replying, she must have heard me unless that muggle devise is blocking out her hearing. Hmmm we should give more credit to muggles_

He tried again, with a louder voice.

"Baby, you must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet."

_Bella: Oh that's so nice, being compared with a broom. He's so going to be Ignored Ignored and Ignored._

Silence followed. All he heard was Bella munching on her toast.

_Sirius: This is getting on my nerves, should I just rip that thing out of her ears. No just be calm and steady_

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

_Bella: why wont he shut up and LEAVE_

She turned around to face him. "Listen already, your pick up lines are so terrible and been used so frequently that I basically know them off by heart. Right now ive got more things to worry about such as my first day of this SCHOOL and LESSONS. So if you don't mind I would like it very much if you take your sorry littlie ass over to your table. Ta!

Taken back by her resentful attitude he snapped back. He couldn't help it, it was a reflex.

"Well you should be happy a guy would even want to pick up a girl like you"

There went his chances of "wooing" her"

"Oh really well at least I don't have an ego bigger then this whole hall" she said. The anger slowly rising inside of her.

"Who the hell are you to talk about my ego? You don't even know or talk to me"

"You don't have to talk to you to know that you're an egotistical cocky dick"

"Well you don't have to talk to you to know that you're a stuck up littlie bitch"

"Then why did you just try to pick me up. By the way im not littlie if you haven't noticed. I have a height of 5.8 feet."

_Sirius: how the hell was he meant to respond to that_

He gave her an evil look before walking away. He knew that she knew, she had won.

Back at the table Remus was just simply smiling.

"How did it go?"

"Not exactly well, but im working on it"

"Well be happy for one thing Sirius"

"What's that?"

"Your balls aren't frozen"

* * *

A-N ok there it is. The 4th chapter! 


	5. May Sirius Be with you

_A-N: Hey people im so sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I thank everyone that reviewed. I hope you continue to do as well. Love Melly_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing beside Bella and Maybe Plot._

_

* * *

It came again, the dream. The darkness surrounded me. I could feel my legs shaking and the tears starting to form. Then his face appeared. Light had once again been found. I found myself craving to touch him, for his arms to hold and stroke me. He knew me more then anyone; I could feel the connection with him. His eyes, his pale skin, the husky voice, the lips and the smell he carried. It was everything about him. He was nothing but a memory now. He was the past._

* * *

It had been 2 months since Bella had arrived at Hogwarts. She had long ago given up on developing any kind of friendships. She was just too strange and odd for people to get along with. It didn't matter much though. She had been very much independent before she came and she could handle it here too.

It's Saturday and currently everyone is outside enjoying themselves. What am I doing? Im sitting on my bed, flicking through Samantha's various witch weekly magazines.  
I don't even like witch weekly. I've been very tempted to spring myself off this bed and throw an ice egg at someone's head. Most likely Sirius's head! That man won't stop with the harassing. I swear, he suffers from rapid mood swings. One minute he's trying to pick me up, the next he's screaming his balls off at me.

It was rather amusing when I froze his fat legs to the ceiling. Hey, trust me, he absolutely deserved it. Flipping innocent Slytherins upside down and then revealing their panties. Well, the guys didn't actually wear panties; I just like the word. It makes me feel all frisky.

So there he was, just hanging upside down and yelling for help. Soon enough his friend James Pothead came running to his aid. I had no choice but to un-wand him and freeze his hands to his dick. Yep, he ran off screaming. Sirius just continued to yell and swing. I duck taped his mouth like an evil muggle criminal. Too bad I didn't own a balaclava. His precious, manly quidditch boxers were then replaced with nice pink frilly panties. No I didn't take his boxers off myself. I simply used a replacing spell. Pffft, what do you take me for?

The Final step of my lesson on 'teaching Sirius Black how to be compassionate to his fellow peers' was to provide evidence that this was an actual event and not some deluded picture my mind created. 'Flash' went the camera and 'boom' the pictures were created. They were then sent to the Slytherins, who would make use of them as they wished. As for Sirius, he was left hanging.

"Bella, are you awake?" Lily exclaimed while waving her hand in my face.

"Huh"

"You started day dreaming again" "Right, I'm sorry"

So now you start making conversation with me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me outside. It's a nice day you know".

Should I?

"Alright, seeing as how I don't have anything else planned for the day"

"Excellent. We could even go over some charm notes"

Charm notes. Oh that's just dandy.

* * *

"Isn't it just a beautiful day Bella" exclaimed an exuberant Lily.

"I guess so"

"So where do you feel like sitting?"

"Listen Lily, why have you suddenly taken this sudden interest in me? It's not like everyone around here is exactly friendly around me"

"You just seemed a bit lonely and everyone deserves to have one friend"

"I see, so this isn't some attempt to score brownie points with the teachers?"

"No it isn't."

"Seeing as how that's all settled lets sit over by that tree. I want to pat that squirrel"

* * *

"Is there really a squid in there?" I asked curiously, looking out to the lake.

"Yeah, it has been a part of Hogwarts History for over-"

"100 years, I know", I answered.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were as intelligent as everyone claims you are. Plus, I had a bit of a run in with Mr. Squid on the way to Hogwarts"

"What do you mean by run in?"

"Ate a few people's shoes", I chuckled.

A few hundred feet away.

"Isn't it just a wonderful day?"

"Not for me, I have to head over to detention"

"Young wormtail, you can be so naïve sometimes. Detention isn't just detention; it's an opportunity to wreak havoc"

"It is?"

"Of course it is, now go make your papa proud young one and remember 'may _Sirius_ be with you"

"Sirius I told you a billion times it's _'force'_, not your name", an angry Remus exclaimed.

"It sounds so much catchier with 'Sirius' placed instead"

"Padfoot! How am I going to wreak havoc?" piped in a squirmy Peter.

"HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? Now leave my sight"

Peter ran off while squeaking multiple times.

"Must you frighten him? You know how bad he gets petrified and remember he does have a weak bladder. He probably just shitted himself". "Moony, you know I was only kidding"

"You have a very cruel sense of humor then"

"Remus where is Prongs anyway, I dearly hope he's not up to another one of his plans"

"No I doubt it; Lily is here so he should be strutting around here somewhere"

"That's true Moony, he does strut around. He does it so his butt sticks out and looks like a hippogriff's ass"

"A HIPPOGRIFFS ASS" screamed an angry James, who had just leaped out behind the tree.

"Dadaaa, look I've lured him out of his hole Moony"

"Im impressed"

"Oh why thank you Moony. You flatter me too much. Hehehehehhe" said Sirius, while delivering a good impersonation of a high school crazed girl.

"Don't get too cocky Sirius." Remus muttered and then turned his attention to James.

What were you doing behind that tree?" Remus asked James

"Probley taking a piss if I'm not mistaken. His bladder is as worse as Peter's" Sirius answered.

"Excuse me, I had already taken my piss 20 minutes ago, and it wasn't even on this tree"

"So what were you doing? I'm pretty sure it's not patting the mindless squirrels" Remus answered.

"DON'T PISS OFF THE SQUIRRELS Moony", exclaimed an outraged Sirius.

"Must you be so protective of them?" Remus groaned

"Yes I have to, because when your littlie furry problem takes place, you start to consume and wolf them down. Remember the poor littlie creatures have to be saved by me. Plus they manage to find me free food"

"Looks like you're not the only one who loves the squirrels" James said with a chuckle. He pointed to the two feminine figures sitting beside a large oak tree.

"Ohhhh look, its Bella" Sirius exclaimed

"You mean the girl you can't even charm" answered James.

"No, but I will in good time, no one resist's my sex ma…."

"MACHINE ASS, Yes we all know" Remus and James piped out together.

"Guys, just let sexy Sirius do his 'doggy' moves"

"Doggy? Man that's disturbing", James answered nauseatingly.

"It is certainly not. If you would bother to try to be more inventive you could score some ladies Moony"

"What do you mean by 'Inventive'? Remus answered

"Here's an example" Sirius informed

'Baby do you feel hot because I swear I'm getting wolfish tonight'

"Or why not use that famous muggle song to lure the ladies? Its right up your ally Moony.'_ 'I'm hungry like the wolf'_ sung Sirius.

"Stop right there Padfoot, I might throw up" James answered clutching his stomach.

"Well it's not as if your scoring any Prongs"

"What would you like to suggest for me then?"

"How about 'Ive got horns baby, do you have a halo'

"Padfoot, I have antlers not horns"

"Close enough" said Sirius with a wave of his hand.

"Can we please concentrate on the topic here?" Remus added in.

"Oh right, my plan to woohoo Bella"

"It won't work, last time you lost the bet and had to fork up the 10 gallons" James said smirking.

"No, not this time. I don't even care if I have to eat blimey crap to shag her, I will conquer. I will win her body. I WILL SHAG!!" Sirius said triumphantly, pointing his finger to the sky like the muggle superhero 'Superman'.

_Splash_

"To start, you might want to run in after her Padfoot" sniggered James.

"Ahh why don't you try Prongs, I think I had a sudden accident in my pants"

* * *

A-N: There is was folks. I wonder what happenend in his pants wink wink NOW reviewwwwwww!!!!!! 


	6. My hormones are perfectly fine

**A-N:** Ok I admit it's been a long time since ive updated for this story but I needed this year to further develop my writing skills. I'll pick up from where I left it and hopefully people will enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer-** Own nothing unless it's Bella. She comes from my imaginative mind that has nothing better to do but ponder the adventures that lay ahead for this story.

* * *

The Hard Way

_Chapter 6_

It was cold under the Hogwarts Lake, unusually colder then what you would expect most lakes to be. I suddenly regretted jumping inside. I would have rather stayed outside in the scorching heat then die of hypothermia.

Even know it was freezing under the water i liked the quietness of everything. You couldn't hear the noise of girls gossiping about who's the biggest bitch of the school or boys talking about who has bigger boobs, Jennifer Alba or Pamela Anderson?

Shessh, how obvious could it be? It was Pamela Anderson of course. She's invented a new size for the everyday bra.

_Splash _

How peachy, someone's here to disrupt my peace in frolicking underneath the water.

The people at Hogwarts badly need to…….wow something had just grabbed my foot.

I gather this is not a good situation to be in.

What do you think it could be? It couldn't be a person, that splash of water had to be from something else. A fish perhaps? Wait, no fish don't have arms. Oh freaking Merlin, maybe it's that squid that ate Peter's shoes on the boat trip here. I don't want to be digested by the local squid. Didn't Peter say something about not calling him a squid? Forget that now, im in mortal danger.

My eyes were closed, waiting for the final blow of a horrible squid eating death.

_Silence_

Hold on. Were squid's able to grab you around the waist? Didn't know they were capable of such intimate actions. Perhaps they liked to play around before they attacked their victims. Great, now this meant I was going to be raped by a squid. At least I won't die a virgin, if it counts when a cephalopod happens to de-flower you.

Whatever the creature was, it pushed us towards the surface. The sunlight hit me straight in the face. I wiped the water from my eyes and kicked the anonymous thing off me.

"What was that for?" said a harsh voice, one that could only mean Sirius. He had a rather identifiable voice.

So it was a person all along. That's a relief. I shuffled in the water until I was facing him.

"What was that for? Why the hell did you come in the lake and pull me out?" My voice shouted at full blast. I was annoyed now.

He gave me the what-the-hell-is-your-problem look.

"What did you expect me to do after you didn't rise from underneath all this water? Just let you drown? I wasn't going to let some person drag your corpse from the water."

He was going to start making me laugh now. "Oh yes im so sorry. Removing my corpse from the water would be your job right?"

He put on a smile that started to turn rather evil. "Claps for Bell Bell. She's a rather bright student when she uses her brain" He said, striking a pose in the water that could only be the impersonation of a teacher.

"You have some nerve calling me that" I could feel my face heat up. I was not going to get frustrated and let my cheeks inflate like a balloon. It would only give this imbecile more reason to ridicule me.

I began to steadily swim back to the shore. I finally noticed the large crowd surrounding the lake, each watching me and Sirius have a go at each other.

"I quite like the nick name. Wait, Bell you don't have to swim off so fast. We still have so much to discuss. Like would it be appropriate for you to ring my Bell?" A husky, dog laugh came after that last phrase.

I kept on swimming, ignoring the stinging sensation of pain running through my limbs.

"Go away Black and if you have any remorse for me, I would just find it ever so grateful if you manage to conveniently drown yourself and leave your body for the strange mythical beast, which occupies this lake to swallow you whole." Half way between these threats of mine I turned around to look at him. This wasn't one of my preeminent ideas.

There I detected a hint of pain or frustration in those grey orbs of his. But he sure did a fantastic job of erasing it the next minute. Here I was starting to feel some kind of sympathy.

He was ready for a retort. It was practically written on his forehead in black and white. As much as I would strike him with my insults he would continue to bite back.

"Aren't you feisty today? Maybe it's being in your element like this that mixes your mood swings and sends them into a frenzy." He exclaimed.

He was a scorching mad man. Well he could pass for one anyway with all his shaggy, im-going-to-strangle-you hair.

"My element? What are you talking about?" The confusion was written all over my face.

Sirius had seemed to find my perplexity shocking.

"Are you kidding me? What do you think were in Bell? Whipped crème"

"I wouldn't mind if I was in whipped crème but only if it came with such a fine, female cherry like her?" said someone on the Hogwarts grounds.

Kids erupted into laughter all around us. I think I might have heard a snort of laughter from Sirius but I couldn't have been sure. He was good at covering things up.

"Im not that dim-witted, i did happen to notice that we are in fact swimming in water." My hands were lifted and gesturing to around us.

"Well for a minute there i was thinking I might have had to spell it out for you."

"Oh very funny, im laughing inside" I said, clearly keeping a nonchalant face.

"You don't have to be so rigid all the time. Relax yourself occasionally" Sirius started to swim back to the edge of the lake.

What nerve did he have to question the way i am? And i am not rigid, i have moments when i can be ever so outrageous and rather crazy. He just didn't know me well enough to witness those moments.

I was swimming fiercely after him because for some reason he was nearly at the other end. His swimming skills must be exceptional.

"I guess it's just you that brings all this _rigid-ness_ out of me then" I was at the point where i had to scream to get his attention.

He stopped suddenly and waited till i reached him. His face was all scrunched up. "Don't you blame this on me. I have nothing to do with how your body releases its crazy hormones."

I could have sworn my face turned a shade of crimson. "My HORMONES are none of your business" I replied.

At that moment i heard many on lookers laughing, I hadn't noticed I was speaking so loudly.

"Would you like to make your hormones part of my business?" came another evocative comment from somewhere along the groups of clustered people.

Whoever was saying such idiotic comments had something seriously wrong with their head. But wait, it looks like Sirius was suddenly squeamish in the water. He was looking down and fumbling with the hair around the backof his neck.

I change my mind; I give credit to the mysterious boy behind such witty comments. To be able to give me some upper hand in this quarrel with Sirius was ever so satisfying. I think i shall rejoice in this glory forever and ever.

Shucks, i spoke too early. His im-so-embarrassed behavior didn't last long and he was now looking me directly in the eyes. He was nauseating me with all the staring.

He finally spoke. "I guess i was wrong in jumping in here. Should have just let you waddle around in your self pity. Next time I won't be at your aid Bell"

After a few more seconds of silence it took me some time to notice that he was exiting the lake. No, he was not allowed to leave with the last word said. That was my job; I always left the lasting impression on people.

I grabbed him forcefully by his school robes and pushed him back and under the water. He was sputtering and coughing water when he had arisen and i was already on solid ground and sending some last wicked glares at him.

"What was that for?" he asked in-between coughs.

"I just thought it was about time for you to do some waddling in self pity." I said with a smirk rising into my lips.

I turned around and made my way through all the students watching our little scene. Enough was already said for today. Just as i reached the gigantic tree that rested by the lake, i heard some very high pitched male screams. Maybe it was Sirius trying to defend himself from that creature (I remembered this time to not call him by name. Peter informed me that he is sensitive when it comes to his given name. Apparently he doesn't take well to being called 'Squid') that lures Hogwarts students from below the lake.

It was not Sirius that was emitting such high pitched screams. It was James Potter who found it ever so necessary to go running in after his best mate. Gosh if he screamed any louder I was certain only dogs would be able to hear him.

"Im coming Padfoot, for the love of Merlin stay together in one whole consecrated human, skeletal piece." James had shrieked.

He was running forward with such speed that his rounded, black glasses suddenly fell off their place on his nose. He stopped immediately and dropped to the ground in a frantic search. "I can't see, I can't see. Im blind, Moony come here and HELP ME!"

It was now Remus turn to come over and assist James with his mission. Were these boys ever normal? Was Sirius ever going to stop being such an annoying pest? Does the mysterious creature even exist?"

I guess all the answers just lie in the next chapter. Be there and be square to experience another famous, chaotic fight Bell just happens to experience with Sirius.

* * *

Not a very long chapter, I know. But I just thought it's better to update something then nothing at all. Please be kind enough to review and tell me if you would like to read more of this story in the future. Regards, Melissa. 


End file.
